


The Art of Beauty

by jigyunet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jigyunet/pseuds/jigyunet
Summary: Xu Minghao, better known as Seo Myungho by his peers, is an art crtic who moved to South Korea. He visits an art exhibition ran by Choi Seungcheol, an artist with an explicit reputation with women.





	The Art of Beauty

Minghao came inside the exhibit with an open mind. With his long camel colored coat and white turtle neck, he stood out from the rest of the viewers with his lean physique. His golden hair reflected the orange colored lighting and the minimalist style of the museum made it more apparent. As he took another step, he was given a pamphlet by the person welcoming him. He scanned the paper to find the art works were centered around women and their bodies.

 

Minghao started to look around, taking a few minutes for each piece. But somehow he felt discontent with the work, like it was half-assed. Observing each art work made him feel like it was a job, which he never found being a critic to be. Somehow his heart wasn't captured by the beauty of women. The composition was beautiful, no doubt about that but the feeling the artist gave off was kind of the opposite of what he assumed.

 

He knotted his eyebrows together, Minghao tried to see what the artist had in mind but he just can't paint a picture over the actually painting. No, it had no soul, it had no depth. Maybe it was a little obnoxious of him to assume but that's how he genuinely felt. Was he thinking too much or was it a natural vibe? Minghao scanned through the description of a particular artwork just to make sure he wasn't just blatantly hating on the artist, but every word that he landed on felt insincere.

 

"Wonderland." A man with big eyes and a puppy like smile approached him, "That's what it's called."

 

Minghao gave a quick glance and gave a quick laugh. he shook his head before directing his attention back to the said piece.

 

"What's so funny?" The man asked, this time the way his lips pouted made it look like a strawberry.

 

"Can I be frank?" Minghao said before helping himself to continue, "It's called  _Wonderland_ but I don't see the wondrous feeling it seemingly portrays."

 

The man beside him seemed like he was lost for words to say the least. Minghao looked like he had a lot to say and the guy knew they weren't going to be compliments.

 

"It's just.. why do I get the feeling that this art exhibition is solely to show a woman's body and not how amazing and beautiful it is?" Minghao rested his chin on his hand, "It looks like it's just a collection of  _achievements_ from the artist himself. There's no detail of reality into it. The curve, the imperfections, the beauty of each individual ... where is it? How can he show this to anyone?"

 

The guy was taken aback, all be it, he was speechless but he tried to remain composed. He cleared his throat and said, "A lot of people seem to like it-" He was met again by Minghao's laughter. He didn't know if he should be angry because he was laughing at him or to be so love struck from Minghao's smile. Either way, he can't even keep his heartbeat calm.

 

"A lot of people like it because you, Sir Choi is an exquisite painter." Minghao finally gave the said man a second look, he gave a warm smile and continued, "But unfortunately, your exhibition was done without any heart and soul and it disappoints me. I know of your antics, but I didn't know it was  _this_ bad that you can't even produce a wonderful interpretation of your.... experiences."

 

Even though he was bombarded by criticism, Seungcheol can't seem to tear his eyes off of him. The way Minghao talked and the way he would smile, Seungcheol could feel his heart palling from a plane and just letting itself go splat on the floor. He was struck with inspiration as Minghao continued to explain his own side to his statements. Minghao seemed interesting, compelling and most of all, he looked like art. Seungcheol could feel a surge of inspiration running through his veins, how can a person who's been talking shit about his work be so... so... beautiful?

 

Seungcheol could already imagine every brush stroke, every color and every hue, he knew what he wanted to paint in his mind. No one was ever so straight forward towards him, no one ever had a strong opinion about his work. Minghao looked passionate about art, he looked like he was happy discussing his own views of the exhibition. Seungcheol could only nod and look at the man with glazed eyes. He was such a beautiful sight.

 

"At this point, I don't know if you're listening to me or not. Was I too direct?" Minghao waved his hand in front of Seungcheol's face to capture his attention.

 

"N-No... not at all!" Seungcheol had a silly looking smile, with one side higher than the other as he cleared his throat, "I think... I think you're right." Minghao seemed shocked to say the least, he thought he would have been retaliated with an argument but he was wrong. "I was never serious about this exhibition and you're the only one who noticed it."

 

"Is that a compliment?" Minghao ruffled his hair, hiding a bit of his bashfulness.

 

"Maybe." seungcheol's eyes glistened as he looked at the man beside him, "But I think my next exhibition will be the best one yet."

 

Minghao's ears perked with curiosity, he stepped to the side to get closer to him and asked, "Is that so? Care to tell."

 

"It's about the Art of Beauty and how there are shining moments in every moment you move." Seungcheol's eyes were fixed on Minghao at this point. He didn't know his name nor his background, but Seungcheol was incredibly smitten from the get-go. It just rolled off his tongue so smoothly, Seungcheol really was taken in by Minghao. He just couldn't take his eyes off of him, like he was enchanted by the man beside him.

 

"Now I see why you have  _that_ kind of reputaion." Minghao nervously chuckled, he was looking at his feet to settle in his awkwardness. He had hoped his ears were not a dead give away but he knew he was easy to read. He found it a bit embarrassing that he was being sweet talked to by the artist himself. He lightly massaged the back of his neck to calm himself down.

 

"I'm serious though." Seungcheol said in a convincing manner, "You peaked my interest, Mr..."

 

"Myungho." Minghao answered, "Seo Myungho."

 

"Well, Mr. Seo.. how about it? Want to help me start my next exhibition with a date?" Seungcheol gave a gummy smile, his grey colored hair in a mess, but he looked dashing with his cherry like lips and melting gaze.

 

Minghao's eyes finally locked in with Seungcheol's. He was lost for words, his tongue rolling inside his mouth trying to think of a decent response but Minghao was already sweating his palms away. It was winter yet it felt like the scorching hot sun made its way inside the exhibit. Minghao was never usually swayed so easily, he was rather head strong and independent. But spending a few minutes with the artist himself, he felt like he was being intoxicated by his company. It felt.. nice.

 

"I don't think wooing your critic is a good idea." Minghao finally found the words to say, he gave a curt smile and reached through his pocket and handed out his business card.

 

"You just have to do your best not to be biased about it then." Seungcheol was definitely putting it out there that he liked him.

 

"we'll see." Minghao smiled before giving back the pamphlet and making his way out of the exhibit.

 

"I'll take that as a yes." Seungcheol called out louder than he had expected, but Minghao turned around and laughed at his slip up. That moment felt like it was an art show itself to Choi Seungcheol, he finally saw the art of beauty in one person. He watched as Minghao left the exhibit, his heart beat was raising and his hands were shaking. He finally met his muse.


End file.
